3:10 To Yuma - Miracles
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another Yuma story between Dan and Ben. This is very different than any you've read before! But is well worth the look nonetheless.


Another Yuma story. Between Ben and Dan, with a bit of a twist... Actually, a BIG twist. It's not really slash as in guy on guy but this time it's girl on girl.. Sexy, no? Heh. I wanted to try that for some time and never had the perfect couple until now.

The idea of these two being females was introduced to me a while back by my friend I've known for a while now.. I just took it and dirtied it all up, like I usually do, lol.

Enjoy! I tried to make it as good as I could but it's first time for me writing sex between two women.

* * *

It's been a year now, nearly two since the incident at the train to Yuma.

Dan has long been healed up since, with help from William. The boy had personally carried him to the hospital, sat with him until he came back to his consciousness and then the boy tended to him all the while he was bed ridden.

William did a fine a job. A mighty fine job at being his nurse and it was nice to have the boys company. The moment the money was delivered to Alice, she took Mark and left. That was alright though, Dan didn't need her. He's came to terms now with the fact he didn't need her. He still had his first born – when the boy wasn't out exploring – and that's all that mattered.

And although Dan was lonely and deprived of urges William couldn't fulfill, he was still glad the woman had left him. To be honest, the entire time she was there, she made him feel more alone than when he was to himself.

He was happier now.

In fact, as he stood there washing dishes from the breakfast he and William had just finished, he was humming happily to himself. For once in his life, he found he was stress free. With just him and William, things came cheaper, they didn't need as much and it was simpler. The boy never caused him any problems either, so long as Dan didn't hound him too much on him staying out but Dan didn't. He trusted his son. Even now that the boy was out in a field somewhere and wouldn't be back until dinner, Dan trusted him…

Suddenly, there was a knock to the door, interrupting Dan's thoughts and his job at hand. He gave a look over his shoulder, to the living area. He didn't have a clue who it could be. People rarely visited out here.

Dan withdrew his hands from the soapy water and dried them off as the knocking persisted.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" He exclaimed, walking into the living room. He didn't bother with his gun. They hadn't had a threat yet since Yuma.

Dan opened the door, expecting to either see William returning for some reason or a stranger for God knows what... Yet, the sight took him by surprise and made him gasp.

Ben Wade was there, standing at his door step! Looking the same as ever.

"What the hell are you doing here, what the hell are you doing out!?" Dan immediately growled, caught off guard.

"I was released. Turns out killing Charlie and the gang was good for more than one thing." Ben answered simply, glancing over Dan's shoulder. "Can I come in?"

"N-" Before Dan could answer, the former outlaw had pushed his way through, and dropped the sack he had with him on the table within the room.

"No, you gotta go. I don't want you here!" Dan growled.

Ben ignored his order, and sat down on the couch, taking what he had out and spreading it on the table. The first thing that caught Dan's eyes was stacks of hundreds, and that made Wade smirk.

"Something caught your eye?" Ben asked. "Maybe now you'll be a bit less hostile."

Dan was just about to say something to the man, until his gaze went from the money to a bottle. A bottle of green liquid.

"What in God's name is that?" Dan asked, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Dunno. Bought it off some guy on my way here from Yuma. He said it was an elixir that could work miracles. It can heal the sick, the wounded.. Can give you the strength of 20 men and much more." Ben stated and before he could finish Dan had put in.

"And you believed him?" Dan laughed. "And here I thought you had more sense than that."

Ben stared up at him un amused for once. "No, I think it's all bogus but the man looked like he was on the end of his rope so I figured I'd be generous and give him a bit of business, get him through another day." Ben then smiled. "It's not ignorance it's kindness.. Of which you'll find I have quite a bit of." He spoke truthfully. There was just a whole nother side of him Dan hasn't seen, or refused to believe was there.

"What are you suppose to do with that stuff?" Dan asked, an eyebrow raised. He chose once more to not acknowledge Ben's words of how he seemed to be such a good guy. Dan still didn't buy it, and he didn't know if he ever would.

"You're suppose to drink it." Ben stated, before grabbing hold of the bottle. "Let's give it a try, see what kind of 'miracles' it'll give us." He chuckled, pulling the cork out of the bottle and taking a sniff of the stuff. "Smells alright." He announced.

Dan gave the man a strange stare, as he watched Ben drink half of it down in one go. "Alright, now it's your turn." Ben held the bottle out, wiping the liquid off of his mouth.

"Oh no! I' am not drinking that!" Dan protested right away.

"Come on, it doesn't taste bad... Tastes kinda like whiskey." The former outlaw laughed. "That's probably all it is, some kinda whiskey watered down."

Dan gave a shake of his head. He didn't trust this.

"What, are you scared?" Wade asked, just to taunt the man.

"No I ain't!" Dan growled.

"Then go on, try it." Ben urged. "Unless you don't have the balls to try something new." He smirked.

Dan gave a huff. "Fine, if it'll shut you up and get you the hell out of my house, I'll drink it." He snatched the bottle from Ben and gave a gulp as he stared at what remained.

"I'm waiting." Ben stated.

Dan sighed at his impatience, before downing the rest of the bottle, and gave it a moment or so.

"Do you feel anything?" He asked, although he wasn't sure what a miracle felt like exactly.. Aside from the one of him surviving Charlie's attempted murder.

"No." Ben answered, before sighing himself. "I fuckin' knew it."

Dan gave a shake of his head, sitting the bottle down. "Next time don't buy into everything that's said." He chuckled before starting to walk off back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked, not bothering to move.

"To finish washing dishes. Unlike you getting scammed into nonsense, I have work to do." Dan stated, in the door way.

Ben gave a roll of his eyes. "Fine, princess. But I ain't leaving anytime soon. I didn't come all the way here for nothing." He stated, before Dan disappeared into the kitchen.

Dan sighed to himself, as he started on the dishes again, thinking of ways to get rid of this man before William returned. God knows the boy would never allow Dan to get rid of him if he saw Ben again. And that suddenly bothered Dan.. It was as if William seen the man as more of a father figure than Dan himself..

Dan rolled his eyes at the thought. Wade and his stupid law breaking reputation.

He was once again lost in thought, of which wasn't broken until he started feeling a bit strange.. Stranger than he's ever felt before.

His body started to heat up, and his breathing became more ragged.. His heart rate increased and suddenly, something very odd and very different was happening.

The rancher stood there, in the midst of finishing up the last plate. He stopped, feeling dizzy. He sat the dish and wash cloth aside, leaning up against the counter.

"What the hell's happening?" He asked himself, as he felt a change take place in his body.

Dan brung his hands up in front of his face, watching as his hands seemed to change, becoming smaller; more feminine and his nails had grown longer.

That was only the start though.

He had yet to acknowledge that his once straightened medium length hair had now turned into long waves, nearly reaching to his rear.

Furthermore, he felt a sudden increase in the space of his clothes down in the groin area and rather a decrease in the space his loose fitting shirt use to provide.

Dan looked down, to see his once flat chest was now a decent sized pair of… Breasts!

"JESUS CHRIST!" The 'man' yelled, darting away from the counter and attempting to run back to where Ben was but as Dan done so, he had tripped in his own boots.. Boots that were now too big on him.

His hair covered his face and a good portion of the floor. That freaked him out further more.

"WADE!" He yelled, as he sat up, pushing the hair out of his face.. A face that he noticed didn't have an ounce of beard on it when his hand brushed against his skin. Dan gasped, running his fingers along his cheek. His skin was as smooth as a baby's butt.

"Oh my God.." He muttered, the panic starting to set in further. "OH MY GOD!" He yelled when he caught onto his womanly voice.

"What is it Da-whao.." Wade couldn't finish, when 'he' had came in the door way, expecting to see Dan as his normal self but now the once stubborn man was a very attractive woman staring up at him.

Ben blushed and felt a tingle run through his body… It was strange, it wasn't how he normally felt when he was starting to get turned on.. Nothing was rising down in his pants but the burn of desire was starting to come forth none the less.

Dan's attention snapped at the former outlaw, and he had intended on bitching out a MAN who had done the impossible, but instead… Like him, Wade was no longer a man at all but a woman who was engulfed by the trench coat and clothes that were too big for her, aside from the shirt in the chest area where Wade too suddenly had a rather plumped set of breasts that were slightly bigger than Dan's own.

Dan found she was at a loss for words. She was now choked up and nervous at the sight of the gorgeous woman who stood before her. She too blushed, without even thinking of it. Dan never wanted to admit, that she had thought of Ben in ways one shouldn't think about the same sex back in Yuma but now it seemed stronger. She couldn't ignore it.. It was as if her feelings were heightened tenfold.

Wade strolled over and Dan couldn't take her eyes off of the older. She analyzed the outlaw's new form down from her smooth face, to her equally waves of blonde hair that had strands of silver here and there, then finally to the woman's perfectly shaped bare feet as they carried Ben to where Dan sat.

"It changed you too." Ben stated the obvious, as she kneeled down in front of Dan.

Dan tried her hardest not to look up at the woman who had now invaded her space. She felt if she done so, she'd simply lose herself in Wade.

Yet, that didn't work. Ben took hold of her chin, bringing the woman's gaze to meet with her own soft blue. The two's cheeks were still flushed, a bit brighter than earlier.

"You're just as beautiful now as you were when I first met ya.." Ben said, her thumb gently running over Dan's lips.

Dan moaned lightly into the touch, before snapping back to reality. "W-William.. W-what if he comes back and sees this… Sees me… Sees us?" Dan questioned, worried. He couldn't bear the thought of his son seeing him as a female.. A female that suddenly had deeper and stronger urges for a certain outlaw that was now damn near impossible to ignore.

"He won't… I saw the kid with some other boy when I was passing through. I'd say Will's preoccupied with someone of his own." Ben smiled.

"W-what? That little.." Dan was silenced when Ben pushed her pointer finger against her lips. Dan's heart only sped up more and the desire in his eyes grew.

"He's trying to find himself Dan… We can take a lesson or two from him." Ben spoke and Dan nearly withered under that still ever so charming voice. Only now it was softer, sweeter, and lighter.

The younger gave a low sigh before leaning in closer to Wade's face, intending on kissing those now seemingly smooth lips. She couldn't deny it. The more she heard Wade speak, the more she looked at the woman, the more she wanted her.

Ben didn't resist, and instead closed the gap between them. The kiss brung a spark between them and both knew there was no way to escape this… The feeling of lust and passion was over whelming and the need for each other was unbearable.

They attacked each other's mouth with hungry kisses, each one making them feel as if it was not enough.

Even when Ben led their tongue in a dance with each other, it still wasn't enough. Dan was starved for attention of this sort to begin with and has wanted Ben since Yuma… Now that she finally got it, she was driven crazy for more.

Then suddenly, Ben pulled away. Dan gave a groan at that. Her impatience burnt strong. All she wanted to do was rip Ben's clothes off and find her own way of going about things. She didn't know how to have another woman, as a woman but she did know she desired the older.

Ben felt the same of course but she wanted to at least provide Dan with comfort during their act of pleasure. For her this wasn't just soothing a lust, it was going to be her chance at finally making love to the one her heart's strings were attached to.

"Bed room." She instructed to a pouting Dan, who looked simply adorable in the state she was in…

Dan stood, but before he could follow her, she had picked the younger woman up in her arms and carried Dan to where she directed her.

Ben still had her strength, despite her slender frame. Dan was skinnier, as she was as her normal self.

Ben still could handle her just as easily.

The former outlaw gently laid Dan down onto the bed, and climbed over her, straddling the younger.

Dan moaned at just having Ben in her lap. She could practically feel the heat radiate between them.

"I must say, I like this side of ya Dan… It's so pure... Angelic…" Ben trailed off, her eyes scanning Dan. "That's what I'll call you, angel." She smiled.

Dan only blushed further, she couldn't shake that feeling away.

"…So beautiful." Ben said once more, briefly letting her hand run down Dan's cheek, before she started to slip out of her own clothing. She through it to the floor without second thought, even her famous black hat.

That just left her in the oversized trousers.

Dan's eyes scanned her lover of the day and she moaned in want at just the sight of Ben's exposed breasts.

"You can touch them." Ben smiled. She'd let Dan touch her anywhere, regardless of what gender she was.

Dan didn't hesitate to take her up on her offer. She moved her hands up Ben's perfect and toned body, her fingers just lightly grazing the skin; until she finally reached the woman's supple breasts.

"Oh, oh... Angel..." Ben moaned softly when Dan had begun to massage them, her thumbs working on the nipples.

Ben arched into Dan's hands moaning in delight as she started to grind her hips into the younger and felt herself burn for Dan all the more intensely.

Dan sat up suddenly, but kept the woman in her lap. She leaned in, starting her kisses of lust at the older's neck, nipping along the way as she made her way down to Ben's shoulder where she took time to leave her mark. Then she proceeded down to the woman's chest, gliding her tongue over the roundness of Ben's chest.

"My God.. Why Alice ran away, I'll never know…" Ben's moans grew deeper, her hand now playing in Dan's soft hair as the youngest now sucked on one nipple, her finger still playing with the other.

Ben was arched further into Dan, her face flushed in a deep crimson and her mouth open in continuous moans at Dan shifting from sucking on her, to flicking her tongue over Ben's nipple.

If Ben was her usual male self, God knows she'd be as hard as steel right this very moment. But needless to say, she still felt the pleasure burn strong, bringing her to again grind against Dan.

Dan continued for some time, as she eventually let her hand explore the rest of Ben's body and even down her trousers on the last, taking in the feel of Ben's heat and the wetness of the woman.

Ben was more than ready to go further, and so was Dan. She felt just the same and that is why she pulled away and allowed Ben to slip her out of her top layer of clothing.

Ben gave a mix of a growl and groan at Dan and instinctively she grabbed hold of the breasts presented to her, squeezing lightly, making Dan give a squeal of pleasure.

"Mm, darling..." Dan moaned out without thought put into the pet name.

Ben simply groaned into it, as she went to kiss along the crook of Dan's neck, soon marking the woman as her hands massaged her lover. Dan was hers, Dan would remain hers… This was now final and it wouldn't change.

When Ben got her fill, she pulled away, and gently laid Dan back once more. She proceeded to slip the woman's trousers off, leaving Dan fully exposed.

The rancher laid under her, blushing bright and near the point of panting already. Her body was already starting to sweat and they barely even begun!

"I have you to know, I feel honored to share this moment with you." Ben said, as she slipped out of her own trousers and that left the rest of her body for Dan's wondering gaze to explore, that is until her want for the younger got to be too much.

"Just relax sweet heart, I'm gonna give you the time of your life." Ben smiled, as she spread the woman's legs, while she trailed kisses down Dan's body, before reaching her womanhood.

Ben gave a swift lick up her slit once, just to see how Dan would react. The younger immediately whimpered and arched up into her, wanting more right away.

Ben smirked to herself before repeating the process a couple more times, before spreading the woman's lips further and inserting her tongue into Dan.

Dan's nails clutched the sheet underneath her as she ground up into Ben, her moans of pleasure leaving her carelessly.

As Ben continued the wonders of her tongue in Dan, she moved her hand to where the woman's clit would be and applied just a gentle pressure at first.

"Oh God, Wade, more!" Dan shouted in lust.

Ben would've smiled if she could. It was nice to have Dan asking for more of her.

She moved her hand away from its duty and up to Dan's mouth, pressing her fingers to the younger's lips.

Dan took hold of Ben's wrist, and guided the middle into her mouth, and began sucking on it.

Ben moaned at the feel, sending light vibrations through Dan and making her nearly squirm underneath. It wouldn't take much more until Dan was over the edge and screaming her name. At least, Ben hoped she would do that…

The outlaw withdrew her finger after only a few seconds of the woman's actions. Then she pulled away from Dan and replaced her tongue with her finger, slightly hooking the middle one up in the younger, hitting Dan's g-spot right on with each rub.

"Oh yes… Yes, yes, yes!" Dan bit down into her bottom lip, trying not to yell in pleasure repeatedly.

Ben only smirked at this, and leaned down again. With her other hand, she retracted the hood over Dan's clit and slid her tongue up over it, repeating every few seconds, until Dan was begging for more.

Then Ben continued, not stopping once and that was driving Dan completely insane.

The younger female was whimpering and moaning for rougher, harder strokes. Yet Ben didn't do that. She knew better. Besides, hearing Dan's tone was a bigger turn on for her and brung her to moan again.

"Oh, God Ben, yes! YES!" Dan screamed in pure orgasmic pleasure as her body shuddered and she found her release... Of which was the greatest she's ever had.

Ben kept her finger inside of the young, rubbing gently as Dan rode out the rest of her orgasm.

Then Ben gently withdrew her fingers from Dan's cavern and gave a low moan. "Mm, angel." She smirked.

Dan was then left panting, feeling as if she was on fire.

"Hey hey.. Don't give out on me yet, you still gotta take care of me." Ben reminded. She was on the verge of her own release and it wouldn't take much stimulation from Dan.

The rancher pulled herself together and Ben scooted off her as she sat up. The outlaw laid next to her, awaiting Dan to relieve her.

"All you gotta do is use your fingers angel, it won't take much for me now." Ben softly spoke. "No need to even coat them, I'm wet enough." She added, giving a low moan as she ground her read into the mattress. Ben couldn't remember a time when she was this turned on.. Maybe being a female had its perks…

Dan nodded at Ben's words, taking her place over the outlaw.

Ben drew in a sharp gasp when Dan had pushed two of her fingers inside.

The rancher started to move them in and out gently, as she leaned down, kissing along Ben's chest.

"Oh, Dan, you don't gotta be gentle babe." She spoke in a deep moan, her breath already ragged.

Ben listened, moving her fingers into the older quicker, and it wasn't long until Ben was moaning her angel's name repeatedly.

She now had her fingers running through Dan's hair, pulling at the locks as her walls tightened around Dan's fingers and she reached her climax, her juices spilling out over Dan's fingers.

"Oh, Dan…" She moaned in bliss as Dan pulled her fingers out.

Dan laid next to Ben and was pulled into an embrace by the older. She couldn't believe what they had just done, but she couldn't deny that she didn't like it.

"That man was right.. That stuff does work miracles." Dan spoke with a tired chuckle, after a few moments of just lying there in Ben's arms.

Ben stared down at the man, noticing she was back to her normal male self and he could feel he was too. The effects of the elixir must've wore off.

"So it appears.. It must've tapped into our deepest desires and made us unable to refuse them." Ben spoke.

"So why were we women?" Dan asked.

Ben shrugged. "Side effects." He chuckled. It was the only thing he could come up with.

"What are we going to tell William?" Dan asked, as Wade's fingers now gently ran through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Ben responded.

"Well, clearly I can't kick you out now.. I can't get rid of the one I just made love to.. The one I've been longing for, for so long." Dan answered.

Ben's heart skipped a beat and he pulled Dan closer to his flat chest. He was hoping to hear those words more than anything. "We'll tell him the truth. I don't think William will have a problem. I didn't lie earlier."

"Sounds like we gotta have a talk with him… About being careful with what he's doing.. I can't risk someone finding out.. I can't lose him." Dan sighed.

"We'll protect him, together." Ben spoke, taking Dan's hands in his and bringing them close to his heart.

"Until he gets back, rest up. You need it." Ben instructed softly, after placing a kiss to Dan's head.

"You too." Dan replied with a yawn, and scooted closer against Ben, to where there wasn't even an inch between them.

Ben said nothing, only tightened his grip around Dan as he rested his head against the younger's.

He finally had him… He finally had his Dan… And nothing could make him any happier.

* * *

Well, that took all night but was well worth it! Lol I think this is some of my best work.


End file.
